Star Wars: Survivors of the Order
by BKayy
Summary: Brenna Kawatas is a Padawan during the Clone Wars. Brenna becomes a Jedi Knight and General under the tutelage of Kit Fisto. But Brenna's life changes when the Jedi Purge sends him, Ahsoka and his friends into adventures they had never dreamed of before!


**Survivors of the Order**

**Benjamin Kawalec**

**The Twi'lek and the Boy**

**War! With the battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars began. There had been losses on both sides. Count Dooku and the CIS council led the Separatists with a mysterious Sith Lord watching over them and giving them orders. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine supplied clone troopers to aid the struggling Jedi to fight against the CIS's Droid armies. As the war dragged on and the Jedi were killed, the need for more Jedi Generals became desperate. Back at the Jedi Temple, a Twi'lek stood talking to a small, human boy...**

**Nootana stared at Brenna with a look of gentle admiration. "I understand how much you want to be out in the war, and I respect you for that. However, you must remember that the temple needs guards, especially at this time when the Jedi are being targeted by the Separatists." said Nootana while his tentacles swayed on his head. Nootana Biliim was senior master of the guard, next to Gate master Jurrok. He was a rutian Twi'lek who originated from the planet of Ryloth. He had two tentacles drooping down from the side of their head. Rutians were Twi'leks whose skin was a light blue colour. "Now, Master Lonel is waiting to give the basic instructions on guarding the temple." "Waiting to give me instructions? How do you teach someone to guard a temple? Don't you just stand there for the whole day? I mean, no one ever attacks the temple." Brenna groaned. "Now go on, stop whining. I need to have a word with master Jurrok." Nootana walked off with a touch of grace in his step. Brenna sighed and slowly ambled towards the temple entrance. Secsena Lonel was there waiting for him. "Hello padawan. Master Biliim has asked me to show you how to guard the temple." She suddenly glanced over to the steps leading up to the temple. A clanking sound could be heard climbing the steep stairs. All of a sudden, six magnaguards appeared holding their electrostaffs. At that very same moment, a hum rose as Secsena ignited her topaz double bladed lightsaber. But before she could angle her blade, a grenade exploded, knocking master Lonel unconscious and blasting Brenna against a pillar. One of the magnaguards began to approach him. Brenna picked himself up, sprinted towards the droid, whilst activating one blade on his blue double bladed lightsaber and leapt over the droid. Just as he landed, he slashed upwards, cutting the droid in half. **_**WOW! That was so easy. I feel so alive. I can't just stand here at the temple; I've got to get out there**_**, thought Brenna. While he stood there gaping at the broken droid, the other five droids were lolloping towards him. Just in time, he ignited the other blade on his lightsaber and parried the electrostaff while two of them attacked from behind. Brenna quickly pushed the droid away and spun round in time to slash the two other droid across the torso. **_**Great! Three down, three to go**_**, thought Brenna.**

**Nootana was talking to master Jurrok. "So you see master, Brenna doesn't appreciate how important it is to be a guard. He wishes to be a general. I don't know what to do. I've told him over and over again how impor..." Nootana cut short. He felt a tremor in the force... BRENNA! He sprinted down the hall towards the entrance, master Jurrok not far behind. **

**Brenna fought with immense power against the remaining magnaguards. He flipped over them but they were already a step ahead of him. Before he had even landed, they swivelled round and smashed him in the face. One of the magnaguards picked up his lightsaber leaving Brenna defenceless. The droid made a beeping noise that was meant to be a robotic cackle. As it raised its electrostaff to finish Brenna off, the other two fell to the ground, decapitated. Stood in the entrance was twi'lek holding a blue and a turquoise lightsaber. Next to him was a man with a green lightsaber. The last magnaguard ran down the steps in a flash of panic.**

**Nootana's lightabers shrank away as he knelt down by Brenna. "Are you alright Brenna?" said Nootana anxiously. "No. I think I've banged my head... Oh no! My lightsaber, it's gone!" Brenna sat there silent with a look of despair on his face. Slowly, his eyes fell on the unconscious master Lonel. "Master Lonel" Brenna cried. He tried to get up but the pain in his head made him topple over again. Master Jurrok was using the force to help Secsena regain consciousness. "Wake up master Lonel. Wake up." He whispered calmly. Slowly, she began to open her eyes and sat up. "Oh... what happened?" There was a brief pause, "Brenna! Brenna! Magnaguards! Look out!" shrieked Secsena. "Don't worry master Lonel, Brenna is safe. Everything is under control. Now, let's get you back inside." Jurrok gently picked Secsena up and lead her into the temple. "Don't worry about your lightsaber Brenna. We will make another one." Whispered Nootana with a gentle touch of kindness. "But first we must go to the Jedi Council. I have just seen the way you fight. You have such talent and much more potential. Unfortunately, I cannot teach you to be a General. So we must find someone who can."**

**The Jedi Council**

**Brenna stood in the centre of the circular council chamber next to his master. Twenty four eyes sat staring up at him. "Masters, I wish to give my padawan, Brenna Kawatas, to another master." Nootana said extremely calmly. A couple of the masters stared at each other. Master Windu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yoda didn't show any signs of emotions. He just sat very still. "Brenna wishes to become a general and fight in the war. He believes it's silly to be a temple guard." Nootana was beginning to feel a bit nervous. "Why would we let him do that? Only the most skilled Jedi become Generals." grunted Master Windu. "I have trained him well. I have taught him my two forms of combat which he has mastered to the highest degree. I feel he would be more help as a general." Nootana spoke so sweetly, you could listen to him for hours. "The way you say things is as though all a general does is fight. Diplomatic, political skills are needed. Yes." murmured Master Yoda. For a few moments, the council debated this accusation. Oppo Rancisis seemed to be in approval. Adi Gallia and Even Piell didn't share the same view. Finally Yoda spoke, "Allow the youngling to study as a general... we do. Need more Generals we do. Masters, train him one of us must...Anyone?" Within seconds, four Jedi raised their hands: Masters Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, Ki-adi Mundi and Shaak Ti. Once again, a small debate broke out. "We are in dire need of more Generals. We shouldn't turn down a promising student." Master Kenobi stated. "Seen this boy fight I have. Capable he is. But who of you to train him I wonder?" Master Yoda stroked his chin. "I think someone who is calm and tolerable. I sense recklessness and disobedience in this one, very much like Skywalker." Master Windu commented. "Of those that have volunteered, I vote Master Fisto." Master Gallia said graciously. "As do I. I think he fits Master Windu's description better than the others and his humour, may I add, my make the boy more relaxed and more obedient." Master Piell said whilst clenching his fists. "I have to agree. Master Fisto would be the ideal master for this padawan." Said Master Koon, his face hidden by the face mask. "I would say that master Mundi would teach the boy great negotiable skills, master Ti would be a good teacher of technique, master Koth would teach him discipline and master Fisto would teach him obedience and calmness. I am comfortable with any of them." Said master Tiin. He rarely spoke during meetings, but when he did, it was worth listening to. Master Rancisis and Master Billaba both nodded and agreed to this statement. After a few moments, "Master Fisto. Train him you will." mumbled Yoda with a look of stern concentration on his face. "Thank you masters. I will gladly take Brenna as my padawan learner. Though my old padawan, Nahdar, has died, I think I am ready to take on another. I would be honoured to take on such a promising padawan" Said Kit with his famous smile directed at Brenna. Brenna felt a small knot of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He would be the apprentice of one of the greatest masters of the order. Master Fisto winked at him and Brenna felt like screaming with joy. Master Kenobi nodded his head at Brenna and Master Ti gleamed at him. Nootana and Brenna bowed and left the circular council chamber. Nootana took Brenna's hand and lead him down through the corridors and halls and winding staircases. They ended up in the large hangar. There was a Republic shuttle sat waiting for them. "Let's go Brenna." whispered Nootana. "Where?" asked Brenna, slightly confused. Nootana revealed a lightsaber from his cloak. It was the lightsaber Brenna had made when he was practising to build his other. It was a single bladed lightsaber and was near identical to Brenna's old one. "To get you a lightsaber crystal..."**

**The Crystal**

**Ilum was snowing, as usual. The republic shuttle landed in the middle of a snowy plain that was so white, it was like everything around you had disappeared. However, one thing was visible...the crystal caves. "This way Brenna. I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone else before." Screamed Nootana over the blistering blizzard. They trudged through the endless mounds of snow and winced as the snowflakes flew into their eyes. Brenna had been to Ilum before. He came when he found the blue crystal for his old lightsaber. Now he was coming back for his second. Nootana looked over at the small boy struggling to wade through the white ocean. He held his hands out in front of him and, using the force, made a path through the snow. "How do you feel about having Kit Fisto as your new master?" Nootana said this with both curiosity and jealousy in his voice. It was obvious to Brenna, and he was not very good at spotting things like this, that Nootana didn't want to give up Brenna. The thing that made him realize this was the fact that he was in the same position. Nootana was like a father to him and he was now moving to another person. "It's exciting. I'm looking forward to going on all the missions with him. Also, since it is war time, I'll be doing a lot of fighting, which is what I want to do. I know it may sound like something a Jedi wouldn't and shouldn't say, but I feel that that is the only way I can contribute to this war." Brenna, noticing he had strayed from the question, coughed and then carried on, "It is also a little upsetting because I'm going to miss being with you. And Master Fisto is on the Council, so he will be sent on a lot of dangerous missions that I won't be allowed to go on." Brenna raised his hands to his cheeks. The wind was so cold, it scorched them. "I tell you what, when Kit has to go on a mission on his own, you can come and help me and Secsena and Jurrok. I'm sure we can find something for you to do." Nootana smiled and his blue head tails flapped in the harsh blizzard. Brenna suddenly felt happier. He didn't have to worry about leaving master Biliim because he would be able to go and see him. He held his head high, even in the freezing weather and marched on towards the encroaching cave. **

**Before they had even reached the cave mouth, they could see the beautiful shimmer of the crystals imbedded in the walls. Nootana was walking surprisingly quickly. As they entered the cave, he began turning his head, as though he didn't want anyone to be following them. Deeper and deeper they went, through winding passages and through enormous openings. Then they came to a dead end. Nootana brushed his right hand over the wall. A look of achievement appeared on his face. He tapped on a small crag on the wall. At that very same moment, a door shaped slab of the wall slid to the side, revealing a long tunnel. Without hesitation, Nootana entered. Brenna then, reluctantly, followed into the dark abyss.**

**The crack was so small you could barely fit one hand into it. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and they had once again come to a dead end and all they had found was a small crack in the cave wall. Even in the dark, Brenna could see the crystals sparkling in the hole. "This hole is very secret. I discovered it when I was a padawan. I've never shown anyone before. Well, that's a lie. I did show my friend Vae Zono. He lives in a secret academy on Naboo. Um...I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about that. They don't call it a SECRET academy for no reason." whispered Nootana. Using the force, he crumbled away the rock to let loose a crystal. The crystal was like a piece of the sky but it had a tinge of green in it. "It is these crystals that gave Zono and me our Turquoise lightsabers. Turquoise crystals can only be found in this hole. So only you, Zono and I have Turquoise lightsabers.**

**General Grievous**

**3 YEARS LATER**

**The doors slid open. In the doorway stood two hooded figures. Slowly, they entered the dull, gloomy room. One figure raised his hands to remove his hood. It was Brenna. He was now 17 years old and he had already become a Jedi Knight. He was very handsome. His blonde hair shone bright in the bleak corridor. But not only was his hair bright, but also his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel colour. "So master, you've been here before. Where do we go?" questioned Brenna. The other removed his hood. He was a Nautolan. They were amphibious like people with many tentacles around their head. They could live comfortably on both land and water. "Just because I've been here before, doesn't mean I know which room the plans are in." muttered Kit Fisto. General Grievous, the supreme commander of the droid army, had stolen important military plans from the now fallen Republic ship 'Justice'. It was up to Master Fisto and General Kawatas to find the fiend and retake the documents. Fisto and Kawatas were no longer master and padawan for Brenna had passed the trials with flying colours due to his cunning and extraordinarily versatile lightsaber fighting. He had become a master of four forms of combat, Shien and Ataru he learnt from Nootana, Shii-cho from Kit and Soresu, his chosen form. He had also had the privilege of learning the basics of Vaapad after having several sessions with Mace Windu. Brenna then added all these together to create his own form. It was called Meglan. It was the aggression of Vaapad, the acrobatic skills of Ataru, the grace of Soresu, the simplicity of Shii-cho and the defensive skills of Shien. "Hey, wasn't it here on the Third Moon of Vassek where Nahdar was..." Brenna, suddenly realizing what he had said, looked at Kit apologetically. Bringing up the subject of Kit's old padawan was a foolish mistake. He felt so ashamed, so heartless, knowing that the subject would only hurt Kit more than anything. Kit looked down, sorrow in his lidless eyes. "I'm so sorry master. I didn't mean..." "It's alright Brenna. The Jedi must forget the past and move on. They must learn to let go. Remember that." Kit spoke with sadness in his usually fun voice. He stared across at Brenna reassuringly. He and Brenna had made a very close bond. It was more than father and son. It was more like they were apart of each other. They both knew that if either of them were killed, part of the other's soul would leave them too. This could in the end lead to the dark side which is why attachments are forbidden. They cared too much for each other. For a while, they walked down the passage in silence. "I know Nahdars cousin, Sahdar. He's one of my best friends along with Horus and Ahsoka." Brenna remarked. This statement didn't seem to start a conversation and, once again, silence swallowed them up. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Brenna noticed a room with a lit up glass case. "Master, you carry on ahead and I'll check in here." He sounded as though he was in another galaxy. As he approached, he saw that the case was filled with lightsabers...Grievous' trophies. He would kill his victims and then take their lightsabers as rewards. Brenna recognised one of them straight away, Master Coleman Trebor's. But he had died on Geonosis, not killed by Grievous. "Ha, ha, ha. Cough!" came a grunt from behind. Brenna turned around. "General Grievous. So the coward has finally appeared from his dark corner. There are a lot of lightsabers here. It wouldn't be possible, not even for you, to kill so many Jedi. It must have taken you days to scavenge every last one off of Geonosis." He activated his Turquoise lightsaber and angled it horizontally next to his face, the Meglan stance. Kit Fisto entered the room, unaware of the confrontation. "Brenna, I've found the plans. I have them here...General Grievous!" "Ah, Master Fisto. A pleasure, cough! Prepare to become one with the force, along with this young knight." Wailed Grievous. He detached his arms to reveal four arms. Kit's lightsaber hummed into action with a green flame. Four lightsabers were ignited as Grievous angled two at Brenna and two at Kit. "The name is Brenna Kawatas!" whispered Brenna with malice in his tone. A sly smirk spread across his face. Grievous was taken aback. Never had he seen such a style of fighting. Brenna's quick, agile movements. His aggression and grace. Grievous could not handle it. It was overwhelming. Whereas Kit, he had fought Jedi like him before and indeed him before. He knew his style well now and managed to parry every attack Kit could fling at him. In a flash, he kicked Brenna with his metal talons and cornered Kit. "You lose General Fisto! Ha, ha, ha!" screamed Grievous. All of a sudden, his arms weren't there. The colour Cyan blazing in his eyes. "Hey Grievous. Did you forget about me? Bad luck!" shouted Brenna sarcastically. He force pushed Grievous into a wall, leaving him coughing and spluttering. Then he saw it. In the case, right in the centre was his double bladed lightsaber. Using the force, he brought it to him and stood over the coughing wreckage. "Thank you for taking my lightsaber. I think I'll keep it, since you didn't kill me." said Brenna sarcastically. Brenna pulled back on his lightsaber to stab Grievous... "Brenna! Magnaguards! Leave him. There are too many of them and we must get out alive with these plans!" bellowed Kit. Brenna stood there, looking down at the defeated Grievous. If he killed him now, the war would be over far quicker. But he always listened to his master. "I'll deal with you later." He mumbled. He and Fisto ploughed their way through the droids and fled through the large stone doors.**

**Outside, the fog and mist covered the rocky hills like a blanket. The Third Moon of Vassek was a gloomy place to be which Brenna thought suited Grievous rather well. Fisto and Kawatas were already in their Jedi Starfighters, flying towards the Jedi Cruiser floating in the cold vacuum of space. "R2-B, are you alright? No attacks?" asked Brenna. "Ohh Woop Beep Beep Whistle?" R2-B16 stuttered. (I'm fine master. Did the mission go well?) "Yeah, everything went fine... I suppose." He replied.**

**R2-B16 was an astromech droid. He was very polite and did everything he could to help his master. He was the same as R2-D2 but was purple and white instead of blue and white. Because of Brenna's friendship with Ahsoka Tano, R2-B, as he was nicknamed, became very good friends with her astromech, R2-Z5. She was a very jumpy and excitable little astromech but still would be able to get the job done. She was pink and white.**

**As they landed in the Hanger Bay, the cruiser blasted into hyperspace with the coordinates set for Coruscant. **

**Master Fisto reported to the Council while Brenna went to tell his friends about his first mission as a Jedi Knight. Horus, Ahsoka and Sahdar were all in the library, sat at the round table just to the left of the door. This was where they would all meet up and relax and talk, quietly. "Guys! My first mission went great. I fought General Grievous!" Brenna yelled happily. Jocasta Nu, the librarian, appeared from her desk, scowling at Brenna. "Well done Brenna. I can't wait for my first mission as a Knight." Ahsoka seemed to be holding in a burst of excitement. "What is it Ahsok..." before he could even finish his sentence, Ahsoka burst out, "I'm a Jedi Knight!"`She screamed at the top of her voice, "I passed the trials and I am now officially a Jedi!" Jocasta Nu had a small moan at Ahsoka and then walked off angrily. "So what about Skywalker? I take it he is now a master." Brenna remarked. "Actually, no. The council hasn't made him a master yet. He's really annoyed about it. He says they don't trust him. Anyway...I'm a Jedi Knight!" Ahsoka suddenly said, making sure it wasn't too loud. "She's been going on about it all day. I thought the novelty would have worn off after a while, but I guess not." moaned Horus.**

**Horus Taban was a human, like Brenna. He had black hair and was lucky enough to find a rare lightsaber crystal, silver. He was Brenna's best friend and had a lot in common with him. They both came from the lush planet of Naboo. Also, the Jedi who brought Brenna to the temple, Master Tsui Choi, also brought Horus, due to the fact that they had both lived in the capital city of Theed. He was a Jedi Knight because of his negotiating skills and great lightsaber fighting. His chosen form was Soresu.**

**Sahdar Vebb was a Mon Calamarian from the planet Mon Calamari. They were lizard-like creatures who lived in the water. They had big eyes and their skin was an orangey red colour. Sahdar was the cousin of the deceased Nahdar Vebb. He was a master of Shii-cho and practised Ataru. His lightsaber was a violet colour.**

**Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta from Shili. She had red skin and three tentacles drooping from her head along with a pair of horns, or montrals. These were striped blue and white. She practised Shien and had a habit of holding her lightsaber backwards. **

**The plans were safe. Grievous was subdued, for a while. The temple was peaceful, as though the Clone Wars were a distant memory.**

**Battle over Alderaan**

**Brenna and Ahsoka were stood in front of the Jedi Council. He had no idea why. Maybe it was to do with the fact that Shaak Ti's chair was empty. Not even a hologram of her. Perhaps they were going to choose one of them to be on the Council. But he doubted that. Perhaps it was another mission, like last weeks with Master Fisto. That was probably it, he thought. "General Kawatas, General Ahsoka, we are sending you both on a mission." Said Mace with the same, dull expression on his face. **_**Bingo. I was right**_**, thought Brenna. "As you can see, Shaak Ti is not here. We sent her with Aayla Secura to follow General Grievous. A lot of Separatist fleets have been travelling over the galaxy. It has been very suspicious. We sent Ti and Secura and they managed to bring Grievous' ship out of Hyperspace just outside the Alderaan system. We lost contact at that point. We need you two to go and see what is going on. We chose you two specifically so you can prove your skills." Master Plo Koon announced. Brenna looked over a Kit Fisto, out of habit and smiled at him. Kit gently smiled back and mouthed the words 'May the Force be with you.'**

**Within 2 hours, Brenna and Ahsoka were on a Jedi Cruiser, rising into space. 20 battalions were with them along with Admiral Nivien and Captains Grom and Ziga. "General Kawatas, General Tano, we are about to make the jump into hyperspace. We will be in the Alderaan system within 20 minutes." Stated Captain Ziga. "Alright, gather round. Our plan of attack is this. General Tano, Captains Ziga and Grom and I will board the Separatist Cruiser. We will locate the Generals and rescue them. Knowing Grievous, he will be guarding them himself. Once we have defeated him, we will shut down the main shield generator. This will give you, Admiral Nivien, time to take it down. We will send in 10 battalions to aid Master Ti's clones. Help Master Ti's cruiser at all costs, if it is still intact. We will then take care of the remaining droid fighters and return the generals to Coruscant." proclaimed Brenna.**

**Grievous stood on the observation deck, glaring at Master Ti's cruiser. Sat on the ground with their hands cuffed, were Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura. Despair was written on their faces. "Ha, ha, ha. You have lost master Ti. Your ship is crumbling in my grip and you will soon be dead, along with the Twi'lek. No one can save you now!" roared Grievous menacingly. However, when all hope was lost, a cruiser emerged from hyperspace, blasting down on the droid enemy. Grievous stared in disbelief. **_**How? How was it possible? Never mind. I'll deal with them too**_**. Grievous thought.**

**R2-Z5 and R2-B16 were whistling and beeping away when Ahsoka and Brenna entered the landing bay. "Beep beep whistle beep whoop beep?" questioned R2-B. (Are you and Ahsoka ready yet master?) "Yeah. We are all set. Let's go!" he urged. Brenna and Ahsoka took off from the hanger, Ziga and Grom not far behind. Before they were even out of the hanger, there were explosions and ships everywhere. A squadron of fighters flew in front of them in defence of the two Jedi. Admiral Nivien was such a well thought out man. He knew exactly what needed to be done and whether anything was needed. Brenna felt like saluting him. Vulture droids swooped down on them by the hundreds, like water being poured into a bowl. If it hadn't been for Niviens squadron, they would have been blasted to pieces. One or two of the clones had been shot, but had no real injuries and so were still able to fly. All of them stood firm in their formation. No one broke away. A Tri-droid appeared from behind and shot five buzz droids on to Groms ship. "Oh blast! You guys go on. I'll catch up with you later." groaned Grom. "Whistle. Whistle whoop beep beep whistle!" Screeched R2-B (Master quick. Get me up close and I'll shock them!) "Beep whistle woop. whistle beep whoop!" said R2-Z5 with excitement in her whistle. (Yeah me too. We will do it faster together!) Both ships levelled out next to Grom. The astromechs protruded their electro-prods. Five, four, three, two, one, zero. All the buzz droids were destroyed before they even did any damage.**

**Grievous saw the fighters approaching his cruiser. He recognised one ship straight away. The one he saw outside his lair on the moon of Vassek. Brenna Kawatas. He remembered his words, "I'll deal with you later." Ha, like a Knight could defeat him. Then he remembered his arms being severed off and being flung in a corner. But he pushed away that memory. His arms had been reattached. He would be ready. 'Beep beep beep beep' went his holonet. He left Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura on the floor in the deck and stood in the corridor. "Yes my Lord?" scuffled Grievous, bowing low. "General Grievous. Are you ready to invade Coruscant yet? I am on the 'Invisible Hand' waiting." bellowed Count Dooku. "I'm afraid I am not my lord. Master Ti and General Secura stopped me right next to Alderaan. A rescue team including General Kawatas is here. It will take me a few minutes to deal with them all." moaned Grievous. "General Kawatas? Ah, yes I remember you telling me. The knight who defeated you on Vassek. Kill him! I do not want him meddling in our plans! Get here soon and don't forget your mission. Go to the senate building and kidnap the Chancellor. Don't fail me! I will see you soon... I hope." Said Count Dooku as his hologram image dissolved away. **_**Kill Kawatas. Defeat him quickly and straight to Coruscant, **_**thought Grievous. He didn't want to anger Dooku, or worse, Darth Sidious. **

**As soon as the squadron had destroyed the shields, they blasted off to aid the other clones fighting the droid army. Brenna, Ahsoka, Grom and Ziga landed their ships in the hanger bay. Ahsoka leapt out of her fighter like someone who had stepped on boiling lava. She activated her lightsaber, but there wasn't a single droid in sight. Grom, Ziga and Brenna stood beside her, just as puzzled as she was. They were all sure that a mass army of droid would be waiting to blow them to pieces.**

**General Grievous spied them through the security holocom. "So it's Kawatas and Tano, Skywalker's old padawan. This shall be fun. Killing the once padawans of Fisto and Skywalker. What an achievement... Captain!" yelled Grievous. A small, nervous battle droid approached the towering skeleton. "Yes general?" it quivered. "Send in a whole battalion of super battle droids and droidekas. We'll see if we can catch them off guard." He remarked slyly with a glint in his golden eyes.**

**The Jedi and clones walked cautiously through the corridors. The two astromechs rolled along behind them. Brenna could feel Grievous in the force. Not a pleasant thing to feel. He shuddered. "R2-B, locate the generals. Where we find the generals, we find Grievous." mumbled Brenna. R2-B approached the control panel and inserted his computer interface arm and began searching for the generals. Brenna was walking briskly up and down, impatient to find the generals so as to finish off Grievous. He suddenly paused. The sound of marching came from down the corridor. The same sound from the day with the magnaguards. A battalion of super battle droids appeared, firing rapidly at the Jedi. From the other end came eight Droidekas. They unfolded and showered the Jedi with blaster fire. "Ahsoka, Destroyers!" roared Brenna as he began cutting through one after the other of super battle droids. "R2-B, locate the generals quickly!" he bellowed frantically as wave after wave of droids came at him with their blasters. He was so thankful that Captains Ziga and Grom were there. They were very accurate with a blaster and the whole job seemed a lot easier. Even R2-Z5 was helping. She would stun some of the droids with her electro- prod which leaved them paralyzed. This way they could be cut down with no worries of being shot before hand. However, while they had all been slicing through the super battle droids, they had left Ahsoka to deal with all eight of the droidekas and she was beginning to struggle. She had managed to destroy three of them, but Ahsoka just could not handle the amount of fire power. Brenna soared over her and landed behind the destroyer droids. He held two in the air using the force and bashed them together, destroying the spherical shields around them and crushing them together. Three were left. Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber, landed on top of one, placed her lightsaber handle inside the shield and then activated it, puncturing the droideka right through the head. Brenna then force pushed the last two droidekas into the super battle droids which resulted in a mass explosion.**

**R2-B beeped and produced an image of the cruiser. A red light flashed on the observation deck. "Right, we've located them. Ahsoka, you and the clones deal with the remaining droids. I'll take care of Grievous and rescue the generals." Exclaimed Brenna whilst deflecting blaster bolts, "Whatever you do, keep the droids here." Brenna opened a door and entered the next corridor. He was on his own now.**

**Grievous' eyes narrowed as a tall, young figure appeared in the doorway. "General Kawatas. How nice to see you again. Don't worry, your mission will fail. Ti and Secura will die as soon as I finish you off. Ha, ha, ha, cough!" wheezed Grievous whilst pointing to a Togruta and a Twi'lek kneeling on the floor. From behind his cape, he revealed two lightsabers. They shook in his grasp. "These are their lightsabers. They shall die by their own blade!" he squeaked as he released a horrible cough. "You're arrogant and ignorant Grievous. You think so much of yourself. Yet you are a poor fighter. You're random, sloppy and would risk everyone's lives to save yours. You're a coward at heart and that is something you shouldn't be proud of." "You fool Kawatas. You see out there. My cruiser is obliterating both of yours and for what? You Jedi are weak and power hungry. You are just like the Sith, except for the fact that they admit their dark ambitions to take over the galaxy. The Jedi want control of the republic but they are too arrogant to admit it which makes you just as bad as the Sith. Also, you seem to have taken it upon yourselves to protect this galaxy. But did the people ask for it? No, you just did it because the Chancellor ordered you to. Maybe the people want the Separatists to rule instead of the Senate." Lectured Grievous. Brenna stood there shocked. Some the things that Grievous had said were true. The people of the galaxy didn't ask for their protection, they just thrust it upon them. They were just the Chancellors lackeys, telling them everything they had to do. But then Brenna thought that perhaps Grievous was just trying to manipulate him. He very much doubted the people wanted the Separatists to rule. Then Brenna came out of his thoughts. He saw his chance. Grievous was facing away from them and was staring out at the space battle. He gently called upon the force to unlock the general's cuffs. Click. Brenna looked forward again so as to make it look like nothing had happened. Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura kept their hands behind their backs so as that Grievous didn't see the uncuffed wrists. Grievous slowly swivelled round. "Now, surrender Jedi or I will kill you!" whispered Grievous sinisterly. Brenna's lightsaber blazed into action. "You've lost General. You're outnumbered. There is no way you will escape this time. Even though this actually wasn't part of the plan, you've fallen into our little trap General. Now!" he said excitedly. Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura sprang up and pulled the lightsabers from Grievous' metal claw. Grievous sniggered. **_**I'm going to enjoy this**_**, he thought.**

**The Republic cruisers were closing in on the Separatist ship. Admiral Nivien was glaring at the looming ship when he suddenly saw flashes of light on the observation deck. A blue, then green, then blue, turquoise, blue, green. Lightsabers were clashing. On the deck, Brenna was fighting general Grievous viciously. He was agile, flexible and strong. He was worthy of fighting Grievous. Shaak Ti was graceful, but she lacked power. Aayla Secura was powerful but lacked speed. Only Brenna had all these qualities, for Meglan was a mixture of five forms. He was an all-rounder. Even Grievous with his four lightsabers, was struggling to parry Brenna. He was everywhere. A slash here. He flipped. He was there. Another stab. Ti and Secura were just another small problem. He parried Aayla, flipped over her and kicked her into Shaak, leaving them temporarily paralyzed. He turned to Kawatas. Just to confuse and distract him, he span all four of his lightsabers at an extreme speed in front of him. However, Meglan was more refined and so Brenna was able to use this to his advantage. Without even a scratch on him, Brenna managed to slide through Grievous' legs without being hit by the spinning lightsabers. Because he did it so fast, Grievous thought he was still in front of him. This was also because his lightsabers were moving so quickly, the blur meant he couldn't see in front very well. With all his might, Brenna force pushed Grievous into a wall. The impact was so powerful, the entire ship quivered. Brenna raised his lightsaber over his head when there came a beeping sound from his wrist. "General Kawatas! Help. Ziga and Grom have been knocked out. I'm on my own. There are too many of them! Ahhhhhhhh!" the transmission ended. Brenna looked down at Grievous. This was just like before He'd said 'I'll deal with you later' but now that chance had been taken away once again. Ahsoka could be killed any second. There was no time for deliberating. Help Ahsoka or kill Grievous... The three Jedi generals sprinted down the corridors. Ahsoka needed help!**

**Grievous limped over to his starfighter. He couldn't take the entire cruiser, because the republic cruisers had blocked off the way out. He would have to go alone and face Dooku's punishment. He slithered into his fighter and flew off to the battle out in space. Dodging the other fighters, he set the coordinates to Coruscant and blasted off into hyperspace.**

**Brenna felt it. Grievous was gone. He had once again missed his chance. At least Ahsoka was safe, he thought. Ziga and Grom were fine. Droid after droid was slashed down. "Where are R2-B and R2-Z5?" Brenna said as he blocked the barrage of blaster fire. "I sent them to shut down the shield generator. They should be back soon!" Ahsoka force pushed the remaining droids into the wall and gave a sigh of relief.**

**Grievous suddenly appeared before Coruscant. Over forty Separatist cruisers were surrounding the planet. His ship landed in the landing bay. Count Dooku and two super battle droids were there to greet him. "Send my ship to Utapau. I expect to see it there when I arrive with the Chancellor." Growled Grievous to one of the battle droids. It nervously said 'yes sir' and ran over to the black fighter. "Count Dooku. How is the blockade going?" Grievous said. "Very well. You arrived just in time. We are ready to begin our descent. However, may I ask, where is the cruiser?" snarled Dooku menacingly. "Um, well, there were two Republic cruisers blocking the escape route. The four Jedi didn't help either. There was no way I could escape with the cruiser as well." He moaned. "Four Jedi? This has never stopped you before. Let's see if you can make up for your failure by kidnapping the Chancellor successfully." Dooku declared.**

**Brenna and Ahsoka were talking to the holograms of Ti and Secura. "I'm afraid there is a reason why Separatist fleets were travelling over the galaxy. They were headed for Coruscant. They have mounted a full scale attack on the Capital. The cruiser just outside was also headed for Coruscant. General Secura and I have been called..." the transmission crackled because of the space battle outside. "Back to Coruscant to help. I myself have been asked to protect the Chancellor himself. You two must stay here and deal with the cruiser and the remaining droids." Shaak Ti said gently. "This is preposterous! The Separatists attacking Coruscant? Home of the Senate and the Temple? They're mad! They'll never get away with it! Coruscant is one of the most important planets in the galaxy!" roared Brenna. "Look, so far they have got away with it. All we can do is help fight against them. You two can handle everything here." Encouraged Aayla. "No! Don't fight! No one has asked for our help!" he shrieked. He had suddenly thought back to what Grievous had said to him. By trying to keep the peace, the Jedi were gradually taking control of the Republic. The Jedi want control over the Republic, they were just too arrogant to admit it. Brenna looked up. The holograms had disappeared and Shaak's cruiser had already blasted off into hyperspace. CRASH! **

**Brenna opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the Control Bridge. He lifted up his arm so as to get up, but winced back in pain. Grom and Nivien were leaning over him. "General. Are you alright? The Bridge was hit by the Separatist cruiser and a good shot at that. But don't worry. There is no major damage." said Nivien whilst offering his hand to the Jedi to help him stand up. "I'm fine. Just pulled a muscle." Brenna scanned the room, "Where is Ahsoka?" "She is out there fighting. She was unharmed and wished to stay with you to look after you, but we disagreed. She is far more useful out there than in here. Ziga is with her so she will be just fine. You'd better get to your ship. They could really use another hand out there." Grom replied.**

**R2-B16 was already in the Starfighter, waiting for his master. "Woop! Whistle whistle beep? Woop beep!" he squealed. (Master! Are you hurt? I was so worried!) "I'm fine R2-B. Just a pulled muscle that's all." Brenna groaned. Within seconds, Brenna, Grom and a squadron of clones were back out in the heat of battle. "Here we go." whispered Brenna. "Alright men, let's turn these clankers into scrap metal!" cried Commander Grom. Still in formation, they dived down into the enemy fighters ready for what lay in store for them. Brenna had never felt so alive. Ahsoka's fighter flashed past. "Come on Brenna. You've got to keep up. So far I've destroyed fifteen tri-fighters and thirty two vulture droids!" she boasted. "Well I'm not too far behind then. Twenty vultures and twenty tris." He sniggered. All of a sudden, there came a great screeching noise as the separatist warship exploded like fireworks. **

**Enemy after enemy were shot down until all that was left were the remains of broken and scorched droids and the massive separatist ship that had blasted in half. The total loss was only thirty men which though always difficult to lose your soldiers, was a remarkable result since there were so many droid fighters. Once again, the two Jedi stood in front of the holocom. But this time, instead of Shaak Ti, it was the Queen of Alderaan. "Your Highness, we are extremely sorry for the awful mess we have made here." Sighed Brenna, looking out at the separatist wreckage. "Don't worry about it young Jedi. We may not be skilled in fighting but we do know how to tidy up after ourselves. We will sell the carnage to Raxus Prime. That planet is literally made of scrap and wreckage. You may go back to Coruscant now. We have everything well in hand. Thank you my Jedi friends." The Queen said gracefully. **

**As the cruiser arrived at Coruscant, a small group of Separatist ships were trying to exit the system. However, Republic fleet were firing at them fiercely, so there was no need to intervene. The space around the planet was like a graveyard for scrap metal. Destroyed cruisers, lifeless droids floating in the vacuum of space. It was eerie. **

**Operation: Knightfall**

**When Brenna and Ahsoka arrived at the Temple, they were relieved to hear that Count Dooku was dead and the Chancellor was safe. All thanks to Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka showed a smile of great delight. But Grievous had escaped once again. Brenna twitched. "So where is General Secura?" Brenna asked Shaak Ti. "She has been sent to Felucia with Barriss Offee." She replied, "There was an urgent message that the Separatists are trying to poison the water supply."**

**A war was certainly going on. Ki-adi Mundi was on Mygeeto. Plo Koon was on Cato Neimoidia. Stass Allie was on Saleucami. Yoda was on Kashyyyk and Obi-wan Kenobi on Utapau. That left seven council members still at the temple: Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Kcaj, Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar. Anakin was a member of the council as well but only as the representative of the Chancellor. **

**Two days passed. The temple seemed peaceful and calm, but there was a feeling in every person that walked its halls. Will it all be over soon? I hope so. That night, Ahsoka walked into the library to find Horus, Sahdar and Brenna sitting reading. R2-B16 and R4-Z5 were chatting away silently. Brenna had just finished cleaning them and though Master Nu, the librarian, was not too happy to have them in her archives, she eventually gave in as long as they were quiet. "Brenna guess what? Grievous is dead!" she wailed gleefully but then turned her head as Master Nu popped her head round the corner angrily. Brenna stared, shocked. He was overjoyed to know that the slime ball had been crushed but was slightly upset. He had grown so hateful of the cyborg that he just wished he had killed him. "Windu, Tiin, Kolar and Fisto have gone to the Chancellors Office to make sure he gives up his emergency powers. He won't need them now the war is over. Oh yeah, Master Fisto told me to say to you he can't wait to spar with you when there isn't a war going on. Whatever happens don't take revenge. You've been a son to me. He seemed a little troubled when he said that." But Ahsoka soon wiped the frown of her face and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. It made him happy to see other people happy. But had Master Fisto meant when he said "Don't take revenge."? "AHHHH!" Brenna screeched. Whilst clutching his head. He heard a scream and then a stab in his heart. "What's wrong Brenna?" asked Horus nervously. "KIT!"**

**Brenna calmed down. **_**He just went to the Chancellors Office. Nothing could have gone wrong**_**. He thought. After a while, Brenna's heart stopped racing and he was back to his normal self. "So anyway, with those four at the Senate building, who in charge of the temple's defences?" he asked with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Master Ti and Gate Master Jurrok." Ahsoka replied. "What about Skywalker?" Brenna said trying to stir up a conversation. Ahsoka always liked to talk about how amazing her old master was. "Master Ti said that he had gone to the Chancellors Office. He said he was the chosen one and should be present." She answered. **_**Should be there?**_** Brenna thought. T**_**hey were just making sure that the Chancellor gave up his emergency powers. It wasn't as if the Palpatine was a Sith Lor**_**... Brenna suddenly felt his heart racing again. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Why had Skywalker gone to Palpatine? And why had he felt Kit cry out in pain? Brenna was brought out of his thought by the sound of blaster fire.**

**Brenna glared at the library entrance. The constant echo of blaster firing could be heard. Brenna rose to his feet. Two younglings had approached the entrance but Jocasta Nu pulled them back quickly as though if they took one more step forward they would be shot down. "I'll go see what's going on. You guys stay here. It's probably just one of the training remotes that has malfunctioned." Brenna looked down from the balcony next to the entrance to the library. What he saw would scar him for the rest of his life. Down in the hall, Padawans, Knights, Masters, even younglings were being shot down by clone troopers. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Something was strangling him, but when he felt his neck, nothing was there. He turned round to see a hooded figure force choking him. Behind the figure was a battalion of troopers. "What are you doing?" Brenna whispered feebly. "Why are you killing innocent Jedi?" The figure stood there, every second tightening his grip on Brenna's throat. "Where is Shaak Ti, Kawatas? She isn't in the meditation room. WHERE IS SHE!" snarled the mysterious figure. Brenna knew that voice. No! It couldn't be. Not... Skywalker! "I'll ask you again. Where is Shaak Ti!" he roared whilst crushing Brenna's wind pipe. "Right here Skywalker!" shouted Shaak, leaping at him with her lightsaber. Anakin blocked and engaged her ferociously. The mass of clones began firing at Ti. She was overwhelmed. Fighting Skywalker was difficult enough. Brenna had to help, but he had fainted for a few seconds. If Skywalker hadn't loosened his grip when he had, then Brenna would have died. The dizziness wore off and before he even had a chance to realize what he was doing, he began slicing through the clump of clones. It took him no longer than five seconds to swipe them out. He was always amazed at how quick his reflexes were. He heard a small yelp and turned around in time to see Anakin punch Shaak in the face. She lay on the floor, stunned. Skywalker raised his lightsaber to deliver the final blow, when Brenna force pushed him over the balcony. He watched as the corrupted Skywalker plummeted down to the hall below. Anakin landed on his feet but stood slightly dazed. He pulled himself together and started fighting the Jedi again, glaring up at Kawatas. **

"**Quick! We have to leave now!" yelled Brenna, fear in his voice. "Skywalker has turned to the dark side. He's slaughtering everyone!" Ahsoka stood up as if offended and was about to fire a shower of insults at Brenna for even thinking such a thing when a squadron of clones blasted their way in. They had no time to argue and they deflected the lasers, cut through the troopers and sprinted through the entrance. The next thing they knew, they were literally tumbling down the step from the library, Shaak Ti leading them. The two astromechs had brought out their rocket thrusters and were zooming through the air above them. "I will go and find the younglings and get as many of them and their masters out as possible. I need you to find master Kcaj. If some of the council members manage to escape then there is a chance the order will not fall." Without another word she blasted off down the steps. Brenna couldn't even imagine how she must be feeling. She was in command of the Temple's defences and it was falling. She would blame herself for all the deaths that would happen that night.**

**Sahdar Vebb sliced through clone after clone, never tiring. He was set on saving the temple, his home, the refuge of the Jedi Order. Brenna was relentless, unstoppable. He couldn't stop thinking of his old master. Was he safe? Surely he hadn't returned from the office yet? Brenna hoped not. He got comfort in thinking that he was away at the Chancellors office, away from the fighting. Horus, though also bent on saving the temple loved fighting. He liked to show off. But next to Brenna he was pathetic. Horus had often been jealous that Brenna always managed to beat him in the training exercises. Though Ahsoka was fighting well, you could see that her mind was elsewhere. She desperately wanted to believe that her master was the same 'Skyguy' she had met on Christophsis. She longed to be called 'Snips' again. They fought room by room, constantly scouring for the Ongree master. Eventually, they found him, fighting in the room of a thousand fountains. Kcaj was fighting alongside Brenna's old master, Nootana Biliim and Sha Koon, the niece of council member Plo Koon. "Master! We must get out of here. The temple is going to fall. We've lost. There are too many of them!" yelled Kawatas. "I agree. Let's get out of here while we still can. But first, look for any survivors we can take with us." Coleman cried over the blaster fire. Brenna looked around. Except for them, everyone else was dead in this room. Then he caught sight of Yoda's Kybuck. It was a tall, agile, antelope like creature from the planet of Kashyyyk. It had been given to him when he saved a Wookiee princess from dying. It was wildly kicking and head butting the clones in all directions. It truly was fearless. The least they could do for Yoda was to make sure that his Kybuck escaped. Luckily Sha Koon was a natural with animals. She gently lead it through the halls, making sure that no harm came to it. **

**Finally, they made it to the main hall without meeting Skywalker on the way. Straight down here was the main entrance and there only way out. Brenna's eyes lit up when he saw Voolvif Monn still holding on to life. Voolvif Monn was a ****Shistavanen.**** He was a were-wolf like alien who was renowned for his fighting skills and his obedience to the Jedi laws, spending much of his time alone. Green fans flashed as he gorged into every clone within range. "Master Monn!" wailed Brenna, "There is no use fighting any longer. We can't win so let's go." "Never! This temple has stood for thousands of years. I will not let it fall without putting up a fight. We will prevail. I will never give up!" Voolvif howled. Brenna watched in despair as master Monn slashed through the clones. But more and more clone began to focus on him. A circle of clones surrounded him. After a minute or two, he became overwhelmed by the fire power and fell there, on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, in Operation: Knightfall.**

**As the seven Jedi and the Kybuck raced down the hallway, Anakin, now Darth Vader was searching high and low for Shaak Ti. Shaak had actually escaped. She had managed to get a few Jedi and their padawans out of the temple and had then, reluctantly, fled herself, alone.**

**Secsena was getting fed up. Wave after wave of clones were surging through the entrance. No matter how many you killed, another thirty would come swarming through. Fighting alongside her was her new padawan, Rollern Sollm. He was a Zabrak, training to be a temple guard. He carried a rare orange lightsaber. He was at a young age of about 12 and had only begun his training under Secsena a year ago. Though this was the case, he had studied hard and had mastered Ataru. He had short, blunt horns growing on his forehead, tanned skin and purple eyes. **

**Without realising, Lonel lost her footwork and slipped. As she crashed to the ground, her lightsaber skidded across the floor. Before she could grab it, it flew through the air into the hands of a young Jedi Knight. Brenna activated the yellow blades and slaughtered all the clones that were firing at Secsena and Rollern. "Come on master Lonel, Rollern. The others have already made it into the secret passage. We must get out of here." Brenna whispered. "Why don't we just leave through the main entrance?" Rollern questioned whilst looking at the archway just metres away. "There are thousands of clones out there! It would be suicide to go out that way. Ahsoka said she knew of a secret passage that only a few Jedi knew about. It leads to a hangar and... Well that is all she said." Brenna hid behind a pillar and beckoned the two Jedi over. They hid just in time as another fifty clones barged through the entrance. They waited for the right moment and then went tiptoeing through the shadows.**

"**Ahsoka, do you know where you're going?" Brenna asked inquisitively. "Yes!" She replied sternly as though she had just been insulted. "This leads to a secret platform where I keep the Twilight. Skywalker gave it to me when I became a Knight." Tears formed her eyes. She couldn't even say his name without crying. Yoda's Kybuck let loose a bleating sound as if it was ready for adventure and excitement. It then snuggled up to Ahsoka to comfort her. Ahsoka smiled and stroked the Kybuck whilst walking. **

**They finally reached the platform and there, on its own, stood the Twilight. It was a reasonably big ship that could easily fit twenty people in. It was the ship that Anakin and Ahsoka had found on Teth and travelled in through the remainder of the war. It had a control room, a medical chamber with a nursing droid, sleeping chambers and a hangar bay big enough to hold a Jedi starfighter or an escape pod, though it was mainly used as a cargo hold. The boarding ramp lowered and they all climbed into the old ship. R2-B prepared the guns just in case there were any unfortunate encounters. Sahdar and Sha sat in the medical room, Nootana, Coleman and Secsena waited in the sleeping chambers, Rollern sat down and meditated in the Hangar bay while Yoda's Kybuck lay down next to him and Ahsoka, Horus, Brenna and the two droids sat in the control room. The platform door swung open and the ship silently soared off into the distance. In the empires archives that were to be made, it was stated that those nine Jedi were unknown to be dead or alive, since not one clone saw the ship leave. **

**Just as the ship flew over the clouds, Brenna jerked the ship round, headed for the Senate Building. "Brenna, what are you doing!" Ahsoka yelled. "I'm going to find out what has happened to Kit. I must know!" he replied angrily whilst Nootana came tumbling in through the door. "Brenna, don't do this. You're putting all of our lives at risk!" pleaded Nootana. "I must know!" he answered...**

**Revenge**

**The Chancellor's office was dark and empty. Brenna had seen Palpatine's shuttle head for the temple so he knew that it would be deserted. An unpleasant breeze came from the shattered window. Something had happened here. Though Brenna had no idea what was going on, he knew that the answer would bring him pain. It was as though he felt the pain waiting, but he could not remove it nor escape from it. "Well there is no one here. But where are master Fisto and the other three? Surely they didn't return to the temple? Let's check his private office." Declared Brenna. Before they had even stepped foot in the room, Horus sadly whispered, "Here they are Brenna." They all gathered in the room and stared in complete disbelief. On the floor lay three Jedi, staring blankly into nothing. Agen Kolar, the Zabrak, Saesee Tiin, the Iktochi and... Kit Fisto, the Nautolan and Brenna's mentor. Brenna allowed a tear to crawl down his distraught face. He knelt down by the Jedi, tears now cascading down his face. "Master? Master please, you can't be dead." There was a pause as Brenna quietly sobbed. Brenna's face suddenly flooded with anger. "Palpatine! I'll get you for this. I know it is not the Jedi way, but you were more than a mentor, you were a father. You knew this was going to happen didn't you? That is why you warned me not to take revenge. Well master, for once I am going to disobey you. The next time I see that Sith Lord Palpatine, I will be the last face he will ever see." Brenna caught a glimpse of Kit's lightsaber, lying on the ground where it had fallen. Brenna gently picked it up as though anything that had belonged to his master was as delicate as an insect. "When I get the chance, Palpatine will die by your blade!" he sobbed. "Come on Brenna. There is nothing more we can do. If we move the bodies, then the Chancellor will know that something has transpired here. Let's go." encouraged Nootana anxiously, yet gently because Brenna was so upset. Suddenly, thousands of questions poured into Brenna's mind. Where was Master Windu? Why had Skywalker attacked all the Jedi? How had Master Fisto died? But he knew that when he had Palpatine by the throat, he would get the answers he seeked. Brenna placed Kit's lightsaber next to his and his double-bladed one and stalked out of the room. That night, a scruffy, old ship took off from the Senate building. No one suspected that the life forms inside were some of the last Jedi to be seen before the rise of the Empire.**

**Arguments**

**The Twilight floated in the vacuum of space. The life forms inside were confused and worried. The sudden attack and quickness in which it had happened had shaken them all. Only an hour ago, they were wandering the halls of a beautiful temple and the next; they were stuck on a rusty ship, hovering in space. The confusion resulted in an argument. "Look, I say we split up. We all go our separate ways so if they find one of us, the rest of us are safe." Sha Koon suggested. "No! We must find a planet far from Coruscant and begin rebuilding the order. We can search the galaxy for force sensitive younglings and within a few years, we will have started the next generation of Jedi." commented Secsena. Whilst everyone else was arguing, Brenna sat quietly, concentrating. He still felt that surge of anger flowing through his veins. Every second he would see the Chancellor sitting at his desk with a pleasant smile on his face and a gentle, caring voice. Brenna gritted his teeth. All along he had been a Sith Lord just waiting for the right moment to diminish the Jedi order. He saw Kit smiling down at him and remembered the times in which he had stood training whilst Kit and master Yoda had watched him. "We should stick together. We are less likely to get hurt when we are in greater numbers. Why don't we find an uninhabited planet where our presence can't be sensed?" Sahdar was desperate to get the conflict over with and, after adding his idea, stormed out into the medical room. Brenna looked up and he saw Nootana with his eyes closed. Brenna knew that face. It was the face Nootana made when he knew an answer but at that moment in time, had no idea what it was. Brenna then remembered something Biliim had said once, "Vae Zono. He was my friend. He lives at the Secret academy on Naboo." Brenna's eyes blazed with a renewed hope and he bellowed, "The Secret Academy!" Nootana's face too lit up and a grin spread over his solemn face. Everyone just stared at Brenna like he was some sort of lunatic. Nootana winked at Brenna and stood up, ready for a speech, "Brenna is right. The only place left for us to go is the Secret Academy on Naboo. It is a small academy where they find younglings from over the galaxy. They then train them with the basics of the force and the skills to use a lightsaber and then send them to the temple to become part of one of the youngling clans. My master, master Sunken is probably still the high master of the academy. It is lucky enough to be the only Jedi dwelling place that the Republic or the Chancellor, thank goodness, know nothing about. We will be safe there. It is our best option." Nootana exclaimed. "Very well Master Biliim. If you are sure that this is the best option then I trust you. Could you please set the coordinates to Naboo then please Brenna." Coleman declared. The Twilight finally blasted off into hyperspace. They had managed to escape... for now!**

**Darth Vader sensed it. Skywalker and Tano had had a very close bond. He knew she was still alive and sensing her blast into hyperspace proved it. He felt part of him say, "She used to be our padawan. We can't kill her!" Anakin was trying to push back to the surface, but Vader throttled him down again by saying, "She is a Jedi! She must die!" "But it was us who trained her. If you hate the Jedi so much and love her, why did you train her?" Anakin was desperate to rid himself of Vader. "We had no choice! She was thrust upon us!" Vader replied. "Yoda gave us the chance for Obi-wan to train her, but we insisted." Vader suddenly went silent. Anakin had emerged and was reminding Vader of that day on Christophsis where they had first met Ahsoka. But Anakin was then thrown to the darkest depths of Vader's mind as the names Yoda and Obi-wan echoed through his head. The argument was over and Anakin was lost, twisted and choked by the darkness that Vader had created. Vader turned to his master, Darth Sidious who was gazing at the Archives, searching for information on the different locations of Jedi. Vader bowed and left the temple. He climbed into his starfighter and glided over to Padme's apartment. Vader could not stop thinking of Obi-wan. How he wished he was lying in a sink hole, dead. But he knew his old master and he knew that he would see him again. But the next time would be the last. He would later go to Mustafar to deal with the Separatist leaders. Little did he know of the surprise that awaited him.**

**The Secret Academy**

**Naboo was a lush, green planet of waterfalls, valleys of grass, clear lakes and swampy forests. It was idyllic. It was highly inhabited by thousands of different creatures from mammals to insects. The main inhabitants were the Naboo who were the humans of the planet, Gungans, which were amphibious creatures who had long ears, flexible skeletons and strong muscles for kicking underwater; Malaman, who were moose like creatures who stood on two legs and had a long horn that ended in two stubs; finally, Reveltans. These were closely related in appearance to the Tauntaun. They had curved horns that almost poked them in their eyes. They were around the same size as humans and had hooved feet. Naboo was one of the most verdant planets in the galaxy.**

**The Twilight soared down over the lush planet. Nootana gave directions and steered the ship to the Southern hemisphere of the planet. They entered an enormous valley with mountains around the edges. Nootana quoted that this was known as the Velga Valley. After a short time of flying quite low over grassy plains, they spotted a dense forest and rising just above the tree's tips was a massive hill. Nootana found a frequency and sent a message requesting to land and as they approached the hill, a large slab of the hill opened to reveal a hangar bay. Nootana landed the ship gently and lowered the boarding ramp. R2-B and R2-Z5 stayed on the ship whilst the Jedi and the Kybuck stumbled down onto the platform. Waiting for them were two robed Humans and a robed Zabrak. The dark haired man approached them, "My name is Flaile Vay. I am the head of the guards and the defences of this academy. Please follow me. The council wishes to speak to you." Flaile Vay and the two other Jedi walked through the doorway. Nootana followed eagerly while the rest hesitated and then hurried after them. **

**The academy looked far larger from the inside then outside. This was because quite a fair part of it was underground. The room on the top floor, the tip of the hill, was the Council chamber. Like the council at the temple, the academy's consisted of 12 members. The High masters of the academy were master Sunken, who was a Reveltan, master Boden, a human who had a white beard and a long staff and master Gosckte, a Malaman. Salso Miclo, Mince Loco, Salsas Monata, Lynalai Rodrol, Dobacca, Paulan Stefaiy, Vae Zono, Zol-ka Bant and Aelen Weula made up the rest of the council. "Welcome my young Jedi friends." Master Sunken grinned ever so pleasantly. "Yes, yes welcome. Now back to the important business!" master Boden bellowed. "We have arranged for accommodations to be made for you. You will be provided with all that you need, clothing food and for some of you, padawans. Your Kybuck friend has been given to our garden carer. He will be given a grove where we hope he will be happy. We have also been delivered a message from Yoda." "Yoda? Master Yoda is... alive?" Nootana stuttered looking overjoyed and amazed at the same time. "Yes he is. He said he was to go into exile, but obviously, he was not specific as to where. He has also told us that Padme Amidala, a senator from here on Naboo, gave birth to twins. They are the children of Anakin Skywalker!" Boden paused. The small group of Jedi all gasped and grew worried. Then master Boden continued, "Master Obi-wan Kenobi has been assigned to look after the boy, while the girl has been sent to Alderaan to be cared for by the senator Bail Organa. Yoda warned us that we should be very wary and should only leave the temple at the upmost importance. You shall all stay here with us and we shall stay hidden from the Emperor Palpatine." There was a small row about the fact that the Republic was now the Empire and Brenna and Ahsoka said that they knew that master Kenobi would survive. Brenna then cleared his throat and the room fell silent once again as every head turned in his direction. "May I just ask how is it that everyone here is still alive when everywhere else in the galaxy, the Jedi have been slaughtered?" Master Gosckte answered this for Brenna within a few second of the question being announced. "You see Brenna, we have had nothing to do with the Clone Wars. We have remained here, a secret academy in which we rarely leave these halls. Our purpose is to begin the training for the younglings and then to send them off to the temple to become padawans. Of course we do keep a few younglings to train ourselves so as they can take our place. But otherwise, we are of little use. Yoda chose Naboo, and this valley, because it was rich with plants and animals so the life forms would leave us undetected from enemies and it has worked well so far. Now, we shall show you to your rooms. Brenna, Ahsoka, we would like you to follow us to the training room. The council and I believe that you to would be excellent mentors. We would like you each to choose a padawan." **

**So the Jedi settled into the secret academy, where they would hide until it would be safe to begin rebuilding the order. Brenna and Ahsoka would take on padawans and train them to become strong and knowledgeable Jedi Knights. Yoda had sentenced himself to the swampy jungle planet of Dagobah, where he would spend the rest of his days while Kenobi watched over young Luke Skywalker on Tatooine. In the end, the Clone Wars had been an act. Palpatine had been in control of both the Separatists and the Republic and the result was the destruction of the Jedi. But there was still hope...**

**Sith Lords**

**The Star destroyer glided over the urban bustle of Coruscant. Palpatine stood staring down at the industrial planet. He was the Emperor and nothing would stand in his way. Not even a couple of stray Jedi who were fleeing over the galaxy and cowering in fear. Palpatine was deformed and crippled. He was the true picture of evil. Next to him stood a figure encased in a black suit. Mechanical breathing could be heard has Darth Vader struggled to adjust to the new body. The fires of Mustafar had not done any good to Vader's health. The two Sith Lords stood, deep in conversation. "Jedi still linger in the galaxy Lord Vader. There are those few who have escaped. Do not hesitate Lord Vader. Kill them all!" whispered the Emperor sinisterly. The suited figure bowed and bellowed in a deep, vicious voice, "Yes, my master!" He slowly walked down the bridge and disappeared through the door. **

**Palpatine waited until he was sure that Vader was long gone. He then nodded to a dark corner and from it appeared a cloaked figure. He approached the Emperor and kneeled. "What is your bidding my master?" growled the figure. "I feel as though Vader's use has come near its end. He has destroyed the bulk of the Jedi but there are still those who have managed to escape our grasp. You must prove yourself to be my true apprentice and kill him. Take his place and become a Lord of the Sith, Darth Zolan. But before you can face him, you must prove yourself capable of defeating him. I have a task for you to complete." Palpatine snarled. "Yes my lord. What is it you wish of me?" Zolan croaked. "After Vader took control of the Jedi Temple, I decided to search the Archives, just to make sure there were no...Secret gatherings of Jedi. I was unfortunate enough to find that there is. There is a Secret academy somewhere in the Outer rim. It was not specific. You are to find it and kill every single Jedi that dwells there. Not one can escape. If they do, we shall never have peace in the galaxy. Go, Darth Zolan and wipe the Jedi off the face of the galaxy. Only then will you be powerful enough to defeat Vader and become a Sith Lord." Palpatine turned back to the planet and did not utter another word. **

**Darth Zolan stood in front of three people; a human, a Twi'lek and a mutated Zabrak with one eye. He was a Cyclops. "My apprentices, I have been given a task in which you are to complete for me. If we succeed and I defeat Vader, I will kill Palpatine. I shall bring back the new order. The Sith academy on Korriban has been rebuilt and we have already begun the training of new sith apprentices. We shall soon have an army larger than the Jedi ever had. Darth Reekan, Darth Baclla, Darth Plangega, take stormtroopers and sith apprentices and search for a secret academy in the outer rim. I care little for the planet you start your search on, but find it quickly; I want this all over as fast as possible." He bellowed, "The Sith finally have control of the galaxy again, do not fail me! For thousands of years we have waited for this moment, the end of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith. If even one Jedi escapes, we will never be able to assume total control over the galaxy. So today, every Jedi will die! Today, we take what is ours!"**

**The End**

9


End file.
